


The Little Things

by TwistedTurtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTurtle/pseuds/TwistedTurtle
Summary: Roses. How fucking cliche. Hermione reflects on how grand gestures are not for her.Made for the warm-up week of 2020 Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing. Theme: Roses/I Love you.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 15





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I created for the 2020 Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing competition. This was the Warm-Up week and the theme was Roses/I Love You. All drabbles for the competition had to be between 100 and 500 words. The competition is still going on, if you are interested in reading and/or voting the other entries you can by looking under the author DramioneLDWS on A03.

A bouquet of red roses. How fucking cliche, thought Hermione Granger. She should be happy for her best friend Ginny. It is Valentine’s day and it is objectively nice. Although she supposed that’s what she could expect from her best friend, Harry. In his defense, Ginny is rather pleased with them and that’s all that should matter. 

Thinking further she realized that roses just weren’t her style of romance. Real romance is much harder and far more subtle than that, she decided. The art of saying “I love you” through one’s actions aren’t big gestures, it is the little things that are _so often_ taken for granted. It is brushing a lock of hair back into place even though it would never truly stay, reading a book you hate because someone else loved it, the push to go to bed when studying was no longer productive and so many other small actions. A single bouquet of roses, while flashy, was not romance; but she supposed it is a nice gesture especially on a day such as this. 

She sighed and chanced a glance at the Slytherin table across the Great Hall, catching the eye of one particular grey-eyed blonde. Nothing more than a subtle smile graced her lips before she turned away and moved on with her day. 

It may have been a holiday but she had many obligations to attend to between classes, studying, and head girl duties. When she finally arrived back at the shared Head Girl and Head Boy dorm, she promptly laid down on the couch intending to read a bit, but before she could finish the first page she had already fallen into slumber.

…

Draco Malfoy was parched. He’d been hiding in his room since arriving back from dinner, afraid to run into the head girl. He had forgotten to get Hermione a gift for Valentine’s Day and figured she would be upset. _Most witches like to be acknowledged on Valentine’s Day, even if your relationship is a secret to the rest of the world_ , thought Draco. Looking at the time and realizing how late it was he figured Hermione should be in her room by now. It was probably safe to get a glass of water.

He tiptoed out to their shared common room. Then, he spotted her. She was draped on the couch, book on her chest, hair everywhere, and a soft snore coming from her. He sighed. _Not again, she always worked so hard_ thought Draco. He gathered her in his arms, doing his best not to jostle her, walked over to her room, and placed her in her bed. She was just blinking her eyes open when he was tucking her in. Seeing that soft smile on her face, Draco couldn’t help but whisper for the first time “I love you”.


End file.
